


Mi más querida amiga

by ScatteredEsprit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Other, vld season 2 spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEsprit/pseuds/ScatteredEsprit
Summary: Lotor era el gran príncipe galra, pero nadie lo tomaba en serio; excepto su mejor amiga.





	Mi más querida amiga

Su mirada estaba vidriosa pero se negaba a dejar escapar sus lágrimas. Él era el hijo del Rey Zarkon, un valioso miembro de la familia real, no podía permitirse llorar aunque los ojos le ardieran. Por otro lado, él era un príncipe; debía ser respetado, admirado, obedecido... pero ¿quién realmente le haría caso? El príncipe Lotor, el pequeño príncipe Lotor; sus súbditos eran del doble de su tamaño, él ni siquiera era totalmente galra, solo un simple mestizo.  
Sentía las lagrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos, por lo que intento secarlas con su manga antes que alguien lo viera. Su ropa estaba sucia, los otros galra lo habían empujado y robado un cubo de estalagnita. Era su objeto más preciado y la idea de ya no tenerlo más le produjo un nudo en la garganta.  
—¿Estás llorando?  
Alzo la vista. Una niña de su edad, con el cabello blanco y brillantes ojos celestes lo miraba con curiosidad.  
—No - mintió.  
Ella se sentó a su lado y bromeó diciéndole que podía ver sus lagrimas. Lotor le dio la espalda pero ella no se molesto.  
—Tengo algo que te hará dejar de llorar- estiró el brazo y en su mano estaba el cubo de estalagnita. Lotor olvidó la tristeza en un instante.  
—¡Lo encontraste! ¿Pero cómo... ¿Lo golpeaste, no es verdad?  
—Use diplomacia  
—¿Lo golpeaste?  
—Justo en medio de la cara- afirmó sonriente la niña- pero él que encontré no tenía tu cubo así que debía hacerlo hablar. Los otros estaban en su fuerte o como le digan a eso, así que lancé algo en su puerta; cuando salieron a ver me escabullí por atrás y tome tu cubo.  
—¿Y golpeaste a alguien más?- Lotor conocía muy bien a su amiga.  
—Solo a uno, yo estaba escapando y me encontró. Aunque podría haberlo tomado como prisionero así los demás aprendían a respetarte- dijo con firmeza. ¿Te imaginas lo que haríamos con un prisionero?  
—Lo torturaríamos comiendo pastel enfrente de ellos y no dándoles nada- sugirió el príncipe galra.  
—Eres un monstruo, Lotor- contesto sin ocultar el sarcasmo. Pero al principe no le importaba que su amiga despreciara su idea. Estaba muy feliz de tener a alguien a su lado.  
—Gracias, Allura.  
—¿Para qué estoy si no es para proteger a mi mejor amigo? No te olvides de eso. Soy tu más adorada y querida amiga y si alguien te hace problemas ven conmigo.  
Lotor sonrío, realmente era muy afortunado.  
\--  
Hunk y Pidge habian logrado distraer a la flota galra. Podía escuchar los gritos que el paladín amarrillo emitía mientras evitaba los láseres. La distracción había sido planteada; Keith, Lance y ella debían escabullirse dentro de la nave del enemigo y recolectar quinta esencia. Habían logrado capturar a Prorrock, un soldado galra; él había hablado, segundo pasillo a la derecha. Debía estar allí.  
Ella era un paladín ahora. Llevaba el uniforme con orgullo llevando a Altea en el corazón, cada batalla que daba lo hacía pensando en su caído pueblo y pensando en su padre. Se negaba a permitir al imperio galra ganar, ya era demasiado. Zarkon había sido derrotado, pero junto a él Shiro había desaparecido y el equipo hacía lo que podía para recomponerse de su perdida. No podían doblegarse ahora, no tenían emperador, era la oportunidad.  
Un grupo de soldados cargó hacía ellos, ¿cómo los habían descubierto? Keith se encargo de tres con rapidez, Lance disparó a dos de ellos mientras ella derribo a cinco. Más soldados aparecieron, los tenían rodeados. Habían adivinado su táctica. ¿Acaso Prorrock había logrado escapar y avisar a sus compañeros?  
—Es bueno ver que no has cambiado mucho.- se oyó una voz detrás de los soldados.  
Sintió un escalofrío. Esa voz... ¡No podía ser posible! Había pasado mucho tiempo, no quería que fuera posible.  
—Eres un paladín ahora. Me alegro por ti. Siempre lo habías querido - continuo la misteriosa voz mientras avanzaba.  
—No... no- murmuraba. Se negaba a aceptarlo pero era él, todavía podía reconocer su voz. Imploraba que fuera alguien más. No quería enfrentar a quien tanto había protegido, y al mismo tiempo...  
Lance notó que ella estaba tensa.  
—¿Allura?- la llamó preocupado, pero ella seguía abstraída. Finalmente el dueño de la voz se presento ante el público. Su piel era violeta, pero sus rasgos parecían alteanos, su largo cabello blanco caía sobre su espalda y su boca generaba una terrible mueca; era más pequeño que los demás soldados pero todos parecían respetarlo.  
—¿Quién eres tú? - increpó Keith amenazándolo con su espada. Pero el nuevo enemigo lo ignoró, estaba ocupado mirando a la princesa. Finalmente Allura clavó sus ojos en él. En sus ojos se notaba que miles de sentimientos cruzaban por su mente, un nostalgia pura que se transformaba en furia de un momento a otro.  
—Hola Allura- sonrió Lotor con malicia- mi más adorada y querida amiga.


End file.
